The Five
by L. Drayton
Summary: When a new battle approaches, the need for warriors grows. Pewdiepie and Cry both have to grasp the fact that they are in Amnesia and fight their way through the monsters in the castle to survive and taste freedom, but will they live or will they lose the biggest fight? Not slash but can be viewed as if wished. Should be some violence. Pewdiecry friendship.
1. Introduction

**Hey how's it going?! Welcome to my latest grotesque creation! Nah, I'm joking - this one's going to be great. Speaking of 'this one,' I should probably introduce the story a bit. Well, this is a little 'Pewdie and Cry in Amnesia' fanfiction, which will include a bit of best-friend jealousy, a small dog and a lot of drama and feels. Most probably no boyxboy romance, but some best friend love, instead, which can be just as cute. I really think this'll be fun, guys, so enjoy it as much as I will. Also, my disclaimer's on my profile and if you want to leave a review then thank you, it helps. If not, thanks for reading anyway and hopefully I'll hear something from you in a later (and better) chapter. The title name will become apparent later, and I'm pleased to say I have a lot of ideas for this story. This is just an introduction which is why it's so short and the AN is so long. Enjoy Xxx**

**- Livvy xxx**

"Ugh my head," Pewdiepie said under his breath, exiting Amnesia and turning off his computer. He had had enough of games for the day and had decided to leave editing his latest video until the next morning because of his throbbing headache. It had started sometime during Amnesia and had eventually gotten so bad that he'd had to stop filming and scrap that video.

Pewdie left the room to go to the kitchen. He almost tripped over a dog bowl on the way to the sink, and that reminded him to feed Maya. Marzia usually fed her, but she was away in America doing some modeling and she'd taken Ynk with her for some pet shots, so Pewds and Maya were left together, which Pewds didn't mind at all.

He poured himself a glass of water then did Maya's food. The biscuits overflowed and scattered on the floor, but Pewdie didn't notice. A hungry dog suddenly appeared out of nowhere to devour her biscuits and Pewdie smiled slightly. Then he left for his bedroom, Maya (unbeknownst to him) following loyally.

The tired Swede collapsed on his bed, swearing at the stabbing pain in his head got worse. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, despite the fact that it was only about seven in the evening (long before Pewds normally went to bed). He was not greeted by pleasant dreams...

~TRANSITION~

In America, a man shut the lid of his laptop and leaned back, a tearing pain raging in his head. He blamed it on hours of gaming, not knowing, obviously, that a man in Sweden is suffering the exact same problem.

He rubbed his face and ruffled his hair, then stood. He thought he'd freshen up a bit and perhaps that'd make him feel better. Most times, when he had headaches or stomach-aches, a nice warm shower helped, but Cry couldn't find the energy. So he settled for a face wash, which didn't really suffice.

Exhausted, he flopped down onto his sofa and switched on the TV. He muted it so he wouldn't have to hear anything too loud and watched a cartoon in silence. He didn't usually resort to such forms of entertainment, but Cry felt he needed something to do rather than laying in bed with a headache.

The cartoons were amusing, but soon, just the light from the TV became too intense to watch, so Cry switched it off and turned over so he was facing the back of the sofa. He hadn't noticed himself gradually move into a sleeping position, and only realized he was in one when he felt his eyes begin to droop. Cry closed his eyes, and he was soon in a deep sleep. One which was, most unfortunately, going to transport him to another realm...


	2. 1 Not a Dream

**Welcome to Chapter 1! Wowwowwowwowwowwoww! This should be so much fun guys, I'm buzzing so much at the idea of a whole new story x Enjoy!  
- Livvy xxx**

Pewds shifted in bed and rubbed his neck. Bloody hell, it ached! But Pewdie didn't understand why. He'd slept in his own bed, after all, and his bed was usually comfy.

"Maya?" Pewdie called out into the darkness. He felt the weight of a small pug on his tummy and he knew he wasn't dreaming. As he became more aware, he realized that he wasn't on his bed, but on the floor. And it wasn't his bedroom floor because it was made of stone. What?

Pewdie stood, noticing that his headache had disappeared, and ventured to the wall of the room, tightly hugging Maya to his chest. He ran his hand across a table top, realizing for definite now that he was not home.

There was mountains of dust along the wood, and Pewdie could feel his finger leaving a mark on the dust. He felt around on the counter and soon he found a lantern. Something about this seemed familiar...

In the draws below the desk (as he'd worked out it was) he found oil and hesitantly put it in the lantern. He clutched Maya tighter as the room was illuminated and he immediately knew where he was.

This was Brennenburg Castle. He was in Amnesia.

~ TRANSITION ~

Cry stood up, feeling cold stone beneath his feet instead of the warm carpet he was expecting. He stretched a bit and looked around. Unlike Pewdie, Cry had been transported into a room with candles and so it was lit up.

Cry knew where this was - Amnesia. This was the castle used in Amnesia. But, how could that possibly have happened? Amnesia was a game, not a real place, and Cry had just been sleeping on his sofa a few moments ago (he presumed).

The American concluded that this was some sort of horrible nightmare spurred from his headache and dismissed everything he saw as such. _You need to lay off the video games, dude. _

Deciding that staying put would just be a waste of time (even though he was dreaming), he took a candle from the candelabra on the bedside table and looked around the room.

The draws held nothing of interest and the diary notes weren't helpful. The only thing Cry found was a bottle of Sanity Potion. This was a graphic dream. Unsettlingly so...

He left the room and walked down the long corridor that met him. The candle was, unfortunately necessary and Cry was a little shaky as he ventured to the next room. He quickly scanned for items and left with a lantern but no oil. He had his candle though, so he wasn't too worried about light.

Cry repeated the process of searching rooms for hours and hours, each room he checked made him think harder about the possibility of this being reality, until finally Cry was certain that wherever he was, this was not a dream.


	3. 2 Survive until you Escape

**Well guys, how fun is this? I'm having such a fantastic time! Anyway, just thought I'd let you know that I've written ahead, so at the moment I'm updating quickly because I'm excited and I have content to post, however I will inevitably slow down because I'll stop having pre-written chapters, if you get what I'm saying. I am trying to keep on top of this for all of us so that we can all enjoy this and no-one has to get grouchy about slow updates (which is usually more me than you wonderful people). Anyways, thanks for talking to me guys! I love hearing your opinions in the reviews and just to hear from my readers. It feels like we know each other x So yes, thank you for reviewing because it reminds me that I have loving readers who aren't mindless robots :)  
- Livvy D  
P.S I am indeed a girl xxx**

Pewds was beginning to get tired and shaky after some vigorous room-searching. He collapsed onto a bed and hugged Maya close to him. She was all he had, here. Losing her would be hard, which is why Pewds kept her trotting close to his heels as they traveled through the castle.

"Don't worry, Maya," Pewdie whispered, stroking her. "We're gonna get out of here and soon we'll be back home with Marzia," he reassured Maya, although it was more for himself than Maya.

But in truth, Pewdie knew how hard it was to leave the castle if the creator didn't want you to leave. He'd played the game.

Wait. What is he saying? Amnesia isn't real. Some sad loser has just taken a lot of time to create a replica. And then kidnap him and his little dog.

As Pewdie fell asleep, he found a tear roll down his face. Pewds wasn't accustomed to confusing and emotionally straining situations, but only one tear did he shed before sniffing and biting his lip. _Stay strong. Always stay strong. _

As soon as Pewds felt himself drifting asleep, the door opened. In his sleepy state, Pewdie only managed to look to see the silhouette if a man in the faint light of the doorway. He was holding something, and he seemed to give off a faint glow.

"Ellos Pewdie," he said, but Pewdie couldn't keep his eyes open, so he closed them and fell straight asleep.

~TRANSITION~

Cry brushed the hair off of his face and panted as he hid in a cabinet, waiting for the grunt to give up and leave... Or find him and kill him violently. As Cry hid he felt his pockets, suddenly conscious of a weight in his jeans. He pulled out the object and felt it.

His phone.

What the heck was he doing with that? Well, it could be useful. He slid it back into his pocket. He creaked the cupboard door open, the monster having left, as Cry had expected he would have.

The monster gone, he turned his phone on and checked it. His wallpaper came up of his games laid out on his floor so all the games overlapped in a perfect way. He smiled faintly at it, feeling homesick. What time was it? What day was it? How long had he been here in this... Hellish Amnesia-like place?

Cry's phone helped by telling him that apparently it was 2:00am. Cry just assumed it was broken.

"Stupid piece of crap," he sighed, but put it back into his pocket carefully anyway. What was he supposed to do?

_Well, Cry. I guess there's only one thing to do. Survive until you escape._


	4. 3 Is Pink a Girl's Colour?

**Hey guys! Had a bit of trouble with this but managed to revive it due to Backup Management. Oh my God, I would've died long ago if it wasn't for Backup Management! Thanks for the support guys, glad you like ;) Enjoy!  
****- Livvy xxx**

Pewdie woke up to Maya licking his face, he immediately sensed his dog's distress and cuddled her close to him as he sat up slowly.

"What's wrong, Puggapie? Miss home? Yeah, me too."

He tried to look around the room, but it as dark, and his eyes hadn't adjusted enough to see.

"No, it's NOT a girl colour!" I heard from the other side of the room. I looked over to where I'd heard the voice and widened my eyes in shock. As he finally began to see, Pewdiepie barely noticed the room and the dark and historical surroundings as he was looking straight at the source of the strange sentence. "Wha...?"

In front of him, lounging about on the floor was a man dressed in a pale pink, ripped T-shirt and blue ripped jeans. He was fat, but not ridiculously. He was looking angrily at another guy, who was sitting with a straight back on a chair, laughing hard. He had dark hair and glasses which were nerdy, but looked cool too. They both looked around Pewdie's age.

"Who are you?" Pewdie managed. They both turned their attention to him.

"You're awake!" The pink one cried out, rushing towards Pewdie who defensively put his fists up.

"Dude, it's me: Piggeh!"

"No. You're... You can't be... How did they know?"

"Know what?" The glasses guy asked, curiously approaching.

"... Mr. Chair?"

"The very same,"he replied, smiling. "Stephano should be along soon." Pewdie started to remember last night. He was so confused, but he just greeted the two men in a daze and looked after Maya while he waited for his closest bro: Stephano.

~ TRANSITION ~

Cry wiped his forehead. He was tired, sweaty, and dirty. He hadn't rested since he'd arrived, determined to leave as soon as possible. He looked at his phone.

It told him that it was apparently 10pm. Cry could believe that. It was dark outside and he really did feel like he'd been adventuring for 20 hours. He knew in his mind that he should rest, but he felt so uneasy about sleeping, vulnerable to the monsters that roamed for a long time. He wished so deeply that he had company. This was becoming more than a joke.

He walked through to the next room, collecting the things and then turning to leave. He heard the unmistakable growl of a grunt and staggered to a nearby closet. He saw it enter the room as he slipped into the closet. Too close.

When he thought it had given up and left, he just relaxed in the small closet, panting. Cry closed his eyes steadily and fell asleep. It had been a long, long day, but he still felt reluctant to sleep. However, Cry was a logical person and he knew that he wouldn't be able to evade monsters if he kept going without rest, so he gave in.


	5. 4 Ellos Pewdie

**So we meet again. I haven't really got much to say about this one. Just enjoy!  
-Livvy D**

"Ellos Pewdie," came the unmistakable french accent of Pewdie's beloved friend. He looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, his sword held loosely by his side. Pewdie ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his human form. Stephano hugged back, tightly. Smiling at Piggeh and over the Swede's shoulder in greeting. Piggeh waved back as Mr. Chair nodded.

"Stephano, what's going on? What is this? Who's behind it? Why am I here?" Pewdie asked hurriedly, stepping back from the ex-statue. He had hair similar to Pewdie's but wore a golden hood over his head. He wore a long golden tunic, trousers and shoes, and he had his sword slid through a band round his waist.

"Sit down, Pewdie," was all he said, and he made his way to the bed that Pewdie had been relaxing on moments earlier. Pewds sat down cross-legged opposite him. Mr. Chair pulled his chair over and Piggeh came and leaned on the bed post. Maya jumped onto the bed and buried her head into Pewdie's elbow crease, he stroked her absentmindedly.

"I don't know exactly what's going on, but this is real. You're in the game"

"How is that possible?"

"Somebody wanted you here. Somebody who has the power to transport you through the worlds. Not just you, but your dog aswell. But that was probably an accident.

"Okay... Why would anyone want me here?" Pewdie asked, trying hard to believe everything Stephano said.

"I don't know but I'm willing to bet that it has something to do with the barrels."

Piggeh nodded. "So I suppose I've got to complete the game to get out? Great. Never done that before."

"We'll help you," Stephano reassured. And Pewdie smiled.

~ TRANSITION ~

When Cry awoke, he had a stiff neck and he ached all over. He clambered out of the cabinet and looked at his phone. 12pm. Time to move on.

His hoodie felt heavy as he hunted through the rooms, for all the things he had been collecting were beginning to weigh him down. However, Cry couldn't bring himself to put them down incase he needed them, so he just bore the weight.

He felt so different. No longer tough and strong, determined, but weak and feeble. He felt vulnerable and exposed. Cry was confused, tired and hungry but he was powerless to change that.

Cry stopped searching rooms, then. Taking a break to look out of a nearby window at what lay in wait for him. Well, it didn't look too bad outside, it actually looked quite appealing... What floor was he on? Wow, quite high up. No chance of jumping out, then... But maybe he could climb down?

Cry punched the window but it didn't shatter. He tried again, but still nothing. He kicked it, jumped into it, threw a statue's helmet at it, but nothing happened. He wasn't getting out that way anytime soon.


	6. 5 Dog stopped Barking

**Well, here we are again x Don't have much to say except that prompts are welcome because I know what I want to do with this, but not specifically. Love ya! Enjoy!  
- Livvy D x**

"Why are you guys human?" Pewds asked.

"This has only happened once before. Back before you started coming, Pewdie, the castle was overrun with spiders. We were only objects, but something brought us into life to fight them off. That is why there aren't as many spiders as there used to be - because we fought. Now the barrels are rising, and we have been called again. Last time, there were 5 of us, but two of us fell: Mary, a painting who became a real woman; and Oak, a table who became the strongest warrior of us all. I think that's why you are here, Pewdie - because we need 5 people to fight this battle," Stephano told.

"Why me? Why not Jennifer or Skully or someone else?"

"The heart of the warrior must be true and he must be ready to support the side he fights for until the very end. The 5 are picked by the castle itself, anyone who has ever entered is entered to the list of the next possible warriors. I suppose their hearts weren't as pure."

"That's a lie! They're bros like us!"

"Of course they are, but perhaps they just aren't prepared to fight their enemies."

"I thought..."

"Don't think any less of them just because of this, Pewdie. It's not their fault," said Mr. Chair.

There was a long pause as Pewdie thought over the new information.

"But... But there are only 4 of us," Pewdie realized, confused.

"Indeed. Which is why I am wondering - who is number 5?" At that point, a grunt burst the door open. Pewdie ducked behind Stephano, Maya burst into loud barks, Stephano swooshed his sword at it, and it left. Piggeh burst into cheers and clapping and Pewdie tried to shush Maya, who was still going crazy.

~ Transition ~

But someone had heard the commotion and was now coming their way...

Cry was crying hard. He was having a slight breakdown. Where was he? Why was he here? Why had someone made this accurate copy of the game? Who were they? How did he leave? How did he get home? What was he supposed to do?

The rooms annoyed him, for they were all beginning to look similar. The monsters still scared him, and he was beginning to believe that they were real. He wanted to fight one, just to see if it would bleed, but he was too scared in case it turned out to be a real monster.

The things he had were useless! A lantern and oil, sure he could use that. But not the mountains of that healing stuff he had or the tonnes of sanity potion... But wait. If he used that now, would he feel better? He was feeling slightly insane. After all, he could've sworn he could hear a dog barking down the hall, and that was wierd.

Cry gulped the potion down and stood up, pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie and trousers. He was ready for whatever this place had for him. He smashed some bottles against the wall to lighten his load and he left the room.

Cry was ready now. He could do this. If only that damned dog stopped barking...


	7. 6 Rude to Whisper

**This is indeed chapter 6! Woo! To make up for this huge gap in updates, I'm going to sort out my documents and my FanFiction documents database. This should ensure that updates are quicker as I will be more organised. Also, I'm uploading two chapters tonight, so the cliff-hanger kinda loses its effect, but I think it needs to happen ;) By the way, guys, thank you so much for the support! This was just a bit of fun really, and it's so nice to see appreciation for something that's so much fun to do xxx Love you all and enjoy, as always!  
- Livvy x**

Pewds listened intently to the footsteps of the monster leaving as Stephano kept his sword raised at the door. Maya hadn't stopped barking since the grunt had entered, and the Swede was doing his best to calm her.

"I'm sorry about her. She's not usually so..."

"Loud?" Piggeh suggested, shouting slightly to be heard. Mr. Chair walked over to Stephano and he lowered his sword and sheathed it, but he still looked at the door.

"Yeah. Hush, Maya." Pewdie picked her up and she stopped barking, just started to cry quietly.

"She's... She's nice," Piggeh said, coming closer to stroke her. Pewdie and Piggeh spent the next minute fussing over Maya to keep her quiet as Mr. Chair and Stephano spoke in whispers to each other.

"Rude to whisper!" Piggeh called, smiling. Pewdie let Maya down on the floor, and she trotted over to the pillow on the bed and curled up, exhausted after all of her barking. Pewdie stood, helping Piggeh up and they went forward to talk to the other two.

"Sh Pewdie. Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That smashing sound." Pewdie listened harder, and he could hear the unmistakable sound of glass smashing.

"What the hell is that?" Then Pewds heard footsteps, and he began to panic.

~ TRANSITION ~

Cry's steps were labored and he felt as though he was dragging a huge weight, but he was also determined, and that kept him going. Also, he was interested to discover where that barking had come from.

Cry opened every door on his way to the barking. Nothing caught his eye as he gazed inside except a key, which he grabbed and put in his pocket with another one which he had found in the room he'd arrived in.

When Cry came to the door where he felt sure the barking was coming from, he stopped. It could be a monster. It could be a trap. Well, it could be anything in this godforsaken place.

Should he continue with his plans of investigation, or just run from the place? If he investigated, it could be something dangerous and it might kill him, but if he didn't then his curiosity would bug him for ages.

Cry made his decision.


	8. 7 We can beat Anything

**Here we go guys, chapter 2 of the evening (or morning or whatever). I'm signing off now so of course, I hope you enjoy and I'll catch up with you guys later!**

The door creaked open and everyone burst into action. Stephano swung his sword at the person standing there, but they dodged it remarkably and stood to the side. They pressed their back against the wall and breathed heavily.

"Who are you?" Stephano asked, sword pointed at the person's throat.

"Pewdie?" Was his reply. Pewds looked up, and realization hit him like a wave.

"Cry?" Stephano lowered his sword and turned to Pewdie, hearing the happiness in his voice and taking it as a sign that these two were friends.

"Pewdie, who is this?"

"This is my best friend. Cry, what are you doing here?!" Pewdie rushed to hug him and Cry returned the gesture, both smiling so widely that their cheeks were sure to ache.

"I could ask you the same thing, friend."

Stephano, Piggeh and Mr. Chair shared a look. Mr. Chair nodded at his two companions, Stephano gave a faint smile and Piggeh started to count on his fingers. He stopped at five, then he nodded too, showing his understanding.

"Five. We have five," he said, quietly.

Meanwhile, Pewds had started crying. Cry was comforting his friend, and trying hard to keep from bursting into tears himself.

"What am I supposed to do? We're stuck. We're all stuck. It was bad enough when it was just Maya and I, but now you're here! Now your life's over too."

"Pewds, none of this is your fault. I'm not sure why we're in this place, but we will get out, and go and continue our lives."

"Marzia..."

"You'll see her again."

"What about them?" Pewdie pointed to the three who were talking in hushed whispers.

"I don't know. I don't even know who they are."

"They're my friends, Cry, and they're going to end up stuck here forever. I know it."

"Shhh Pewds, it'll be fine."

"No it won't!"

"Felix! Hush! It'll all work out, I promise. We're together now, we can beat anything that comes at us." Pewdie looked up at him with teary eyes. The use of his real name had shocked him, but he knew Cry was serious.

"You promise?"

"I absolutely swear it," Cry said, not certain of his own promise being true, but he knew he had to say it. He had his friend to protect now, and if that meant telling a few white lies, then so be it. He had to be strong. He wasn't fighting for his own life anymore, he was fighting for Pewds'.

_I'll do everything to make sure you survive this, even if I have to die for you._


	9. 8 I'll do Anything

**Hope you are all okay with the new format I've introduced. I don't see why it would be a huge problem, but you know x By the way, I've been watching a lot of Cry today, and I have a question for you guys: what is Cry's best feature? I can't decide if it's his voice or his laugh. Anyways, as always I hope you enjoy and that you all have a great day/night. I love you.  
- Livvy**

It was late. And Pewdie could feel it. He was tired, so he collapsed onto the bed, hugging Maya close to him. He shuffled up to one side so Cry could join him, but his brown haired friend refused, insisting that he'd take the first watch.

Mr. Chair slumped into a chair and immediately fell asleep, and Piggeh curled up inside a wardrobe. Stephano came and sat opposite Cry, who was seated next to the closed door, looking through a crack in the wood at the corridor outside.

"My name is Stephano," Stephano started.

"Hi," Cry looked away to smile at the golden man and continue the conversation. "I'm Cry."

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise," Cry was slightly uncomfortable with the formality, so he returned to staring out of the crack.

"I'm a friend of Pewdie's."

"Yeah, me too. Who isn't in this room?" It was a joke which Stephano did not laugh at. He seemed serious to Cry. "What's wrong?"

"We need your help."

"Huh?" Cry looked away again.

"You don't know why you're here, do you?"

"No."

"Well, I want to tell you." Stephano told the story of his first battle against the spiders, and before he could explain why the tale was relevant, Cry had realized.

"It's happening again, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"But because Mary and Oak died, you guys need two replacements: Pewds and me."

"Yes." Cry got out his phone and checked the time, it only had half of the battery left. It was 10pm. Stephano gave a questioning look, but decided to stay on topic. "Will you help us?"

Cry hardly hesitated.

"Yes. I'll help you all in any way I can. As long as Pewds gets out alive, I'll do anything."

"Thank you, Cry."

"Just one thing..."

"Which is?"

"I don't quite understand about the fact that even though Mary and Oak died, you guys still won the fight. How did you win if there were only three of you, not the five needed?"

"Their spirit was enough to make us win. All the castle really needs in the battle is a strong spirit, which is why you were chosen. I can already tell that you have the spirit of a warrior, and that you will be a great credit to us all," with that, Stephano maneuvered himself into an appropriate watching position by the door and shut Cry off, but not rudely.

"I'll take the first watch. You haven't slept in days, I can tell." Cry smiled and went to lie down across the end of the bed.

"Wake me up next, though?" He mumbled sleepily.

"We shall see," Stephano replied having no intention to wake perhaps potentially one of the most important fighters in their group, even if he didn't particularly like him.


	10. 9 Practice

**Hi everyone! Right, official business first: I'm wondering if anyone wants to submit a cover picture for this Fanfiction. There's no time limit, and I'll take everything into account. You don't have to have any extensive art skills, you just need to able to type 'The Five' on a paint document and make it look pretty. I wanted to do it myself but I thought it would be fun for you guys to get involved with the story. It's a contest, and the prize is a Pewdiepie or Cry or Pewdiepie and Cry one-shot of your choice (but no slash romance) written by me and your picture will be the cover for this story. To submit, make the picture you are submitting your profile picture and review or PM me. I will reply when I've seen the picture and you can change it back to whatever you want. Just have a shot, guys, because if you don't do it, then I have to and my art skills aren't very extensive. Anyway, enjoy as always!  
- Livvy xxx**

Stephano left in the early hours of the morning, awakening Piggeh to take the next watch. As the door closed it made a soft sound which woke up the sleeping Swede. Stretching, he accidently kicked Cry, who was at the end of the bed, and woke him up.

"Ow!" Cry cried out as he was kicked cruelly in the side.

"Oh, sorry, Cry," Pewdie apologised, wincing. Cry hadn't been there when he'd fallen asleep. Maya was still sleeping like a rock but Mr. Chair was just waking up from all of the commotion.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I really didn't mean-" Piggeh started.

"It's fine, dude. We should probably get up now, anyway. We have some planning to do, and some introductions! I don't believe you guys have been formally introduced!" Pewds said, waking up more as he spoke. He'd never been a 'morning person' but he didn't have the luxury to sleep in today.

"Huh? Oh! 'Course, yeah! I'm Piggeh, bro! Used to be a pig." Piggeh came over to Cry and stuck out his hand to shake. Cry sat up and took it. He looked strange, but Cry couldn't put his finger on it. He just had an air of something that Cry wasn't really used too, probably the fact that he used to be a pig.

"Cry."

"Sweet name."

"Right back at you," Cry lied, not liking the name 'Piggeh,' but liking the person and not wanting to offend him. He seemed like a fun guy, a lot like Pewds, only a bit more sexual from the expressions he pulled.

"And that's Mr. Chair," Pewdie introduced.

"Hello," Cry said, waving a little. Mr. Chair smiled back, no words needing to be said. "I guess you used to be a chair?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" They laughed a bit.

"So now what?" Piggeh asked.

"Well... I suppose we need a plan. We're going to need a plan," Pewdie decided.

"A plan of what?"

"A plan of battle."

"We can't just start a battle, Pewdie! We don't know where their base is. We wouldn't know where to start. Plus, you two don't know how to fight," Mr. Chair said. "Stephano will teach you when he gets back from his rounds."

"Rounds?"

"Every morning he goes to check to see if there are any enemies close by."

"Oh. I see. When will he be back?"

"Shortly."

Cry wasn't paying much attention to this conversation, as he was too busy looking around him. He started to think of home and how he missed everyone. He had his phone, but he couldn't contact anyone, which in some ways felt worse than not having it. The room was dismal, yet posh and expensive looking, nothing like his modern bedroom which was constantly illuminated by his computer lights and his favourite place to be. Cry's vision began to blur as tears welled up, but he ignored them. Did his friends know he was gone? Had they noticed?

With this thought in his head, he realized something and took out his phone to take a picture of the room. He took a picture of the miserable view from the indestructible window, a subtle picture of everyone on the room and then turned it off and put it away, for now. No-one noticed him get it out. Later, he'd be able to prove to himself that this was real.

"Pewds," he said, turning round. Pewdie raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's get some practice in." Cry lifted his fists.

"But shouldn't we use-"

"Stephano will teach us how to use a weapon, no doubt, but it's always good to know how to use your fists in case something happens and you're left 'defenceless.'" Pewdie nodded and sneakily threw the first punch. Cry smirked as he caught it in his hand and twisted the Swede's arm. Pewdie kicked Cry and Cry swung his other fist into Pewdie in response. Piggeh and Mr. Chair stood back and offered pointers to the two as they practiced, and that's how they spent the next hour as they waited for Stephano.


	11. 10 Irrational

**Heya guys! So, I sorted out a pretty sweet cover picture from my own amazing art skills. DON'T JUDGE ME! So how's everyone's summer break going? I think everyone should be off by now, yeah? I know mine's pretty cool. It consists mainly of**** going to my clubs and reading and writing all day which most people think is boring but I seriously love it more than doing productive stuff. What do you guys like to do? Anyways, on with relevant information! So this chapter is like a filler, only something happens - Pewds and Cry find out about why they've both got something important to them with them. By the way, in case it isn't clear, Cry is taking pictures so that he can prove to himself when he gets out that this was real, and that Pewds was there with him. One last thing, I don't think I've told you guys how much I love you, so I love you :D Enjoy!  
- Livvy x**

When Stephano arrived, he was greeted by the sight of Cry and Pewdie having a fist fight, Piggeh playing with Maya and absentmindedly reading in the corner. It was a relaxing scene, but one that could not last.

"Bros are on their way here. We have to move," he said simply, making Mr. Chair jump slightly. Everyone tiredly brushed themselves down and followed the once statue out of the room.

Mr. Chair and Piggeh walked together at the back, in front of them was Cry, and leading the way was Stephano and Pewdie, who were talking about something Cry didn't really care about. He took out his phone and checked the time. 2pm. He unlocked the phone and went to his messages, sadly re-reading some old conversations between him and his friends. Would he ever see them again? Well, he had Pewds. If he died here, he wouldn't die alone. He then opened up his camera and sneakily shot a picture of the duo in front of him and the two behind him. Pewds heard the shutter sound and turned round.

"What was that?" he asked, falling back to walk with Cry as Stephano took the lead. Cry felt a feeling of... Relief?

"Um... It was my camera."

"Camera?! Why the hell have you got a camera?"

"It's on my phone," Cry took out the object which had recently become so precious and gingerly handed it over to the Swede.

"What the...?! Do you have-"

"Nope. No signal. But it's handy. Like a lifeline, I guess," Cry admitted. He wasn't about to tell Pewds about how much of a lifeline it actually was, about how it was the only thing pulling him to reality, the thing where all his memories and determination were stored.

"Strange. I'm like that with little Maya. Why was your phone and my dog taken here aswell?" Pewdie said a bit loudly and Mr. Chair overheard.

"If you got here via teleportation then I assume you just had the things near you. The teleportation was probably a shabby job and so you ended up with extraneous bits coming along with you," he enlightened, casually.

"Right. So now I have to get to grips with the fact that we 'teleported' into Amnesia. This is getting weirder by the second, but I'll take it," Pewds said, jokingly, making Cry smile a bit. It was nice to joke like they used to.

"Stephano says that he'll teach us how to fight later on tonight, if we need it," Pewdie said, now walking next to Cry.

"Cool! That'll be useful."

After about two hours of walking and searching Cry was beginning to lag behind the group. Pewds and Stephano were back walking with each other and he occasionally heard a laugh from one or the other. Piggeh had left the group a while ago to search for food, and Mr. Chair had arranged a meeting place with him then continued with the other men (and little dog).

Cry was beginning to get bored and tired. He didn't have an adreneline rush at all and he just wanted to curl up in bed and go to sleep, then wake up and be on his couch at home with some stupid TV program playing in the background. He still wanted to believe that this was a nightmare, but the pure detail and length convinced him otherwise.

As he walked, he clenched his phone in his pocket, hoping beyond reason that somehow he'd get a text through or a call or something, but he knew in his heart that his hopes were irrational.


	12. 11 Dead Weight

**Hello lovely readers! Just come back from Whitenoise music festival in Norwich. People should go to that, seriously. It's pretty good if you want the festival experience but don't have the money to go to any of the big ones like Reading or Glastonbury, or if your just a newby and a bit scared of getting your face punched in XD I've just started cadets so I have a lot less time to write now which is why updates will probably be more spaced out, howvere I will try to keep on top of this story as it's pretty fun to write and read your comments. Also, as a bit of news, I have a really short little Pewdiecry story thing which is quite fluffy, would anyone want that up? Enjoy, as ever, and I love you all :) (long A/Ns are long)  
- Livvy **

They met up with Piggeh at the top of a grand staircase, and as they rejoiced at his presence stuffed with food Cry (who was standing a bit behind the others) heard a growl, and some heavy, slow footsteps. "BRO!" he yelled, running into the room to the left, and plunging into a cupboard. Pewds followed him and the other three (Piggeh hugging Maya to his chest) went into the room on the right.

"Pewds, in here!" Cry whispered as Pewds frantically searched for a hiding place. The Swede squeezed himself tightly into the cupboard with Cry. He looked a little scared, but Cry had a wide experience of grunts and knew that it was not worth getting afraid: they were pretty stupid, and as long as you could hide, it'd be fine. He wrapped his arms around the blond as he shivered, understanding his fear from the first time he had to hide from one.

"Shh," he said, quietly, partly to comfort and partly so that they would not get caught. He peeked out of the cupboard. "It's gone now."

He cautiously stepped out of the cupboard and took a pace forward, looking round the room. Then he saw it, right in front of him, it had literally come from nowhere.

"Pewds! Stay there!" Cry yelled, ducking as the creature lashed at him. He prayed that his friend would follow his advice.

Cry dived towards the monster, punching it in the jaw before it had a chance to scratch him. He had laudanum, but he didn't want to have to waste it on himself when others int he group might need it at the final battle.

The bro growled angrily, apparently not in pain, and started to advance towards the American gamer. As it drew closer, Cry grabbed a candle stick from the dresser to the left of him. When it got so close it could touch him, he rammed the three-pronged, trident like candle stick into its chest and twisted it round in the creature. The bro howled and collapsed to the floor, but Cry was not yet satisfied that the creature would die, so he pulled out the candlestick and rammed it into the back of the Bro's head. Blood began to seep onto the wooden floor as the monster stopped breathing.

He panted, pushing the hair off his face with the palm of his hand so it all stood up a bit and stared, not moving. His feet were rooted to the floor and his eyes locked on the dead monster in front of him. He heard a door creak open in the distance but didn't care enough to turn round. He'd killed it.

"Cry? Are you okay?" Felix asked, but Cry didn't hear him. He'd killed it.

"Cry?" He didn't move, didn't listen. He'd killed it.

"What happened in here? We heard a shout and- Oh my God... Did he do that?"

"Yeah. He killed it."

"I knew he could!"

"Are you okay, Pewdie?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I think there's something up with him though."

Cry vaguely felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind, but he didn't react. He'd actually killed it. Then he was being turned round, and he found himself facing Pewdie. He barely registered what he saw, he was in a daze.

"I can't tell if it's shock without seeing into his eyes. That damn mask covers everything I need to see," Pewds sighed. He'd never seen Cry's face, and although he desperately wanted to, he respected Cry's privacy, and so refused to take it off under normal circumstances. However, this was not a normal circumstance. Pewds needed to see for Cry's health.

"Just take it off," Mr. Chair advised from behind the two. "How are you to tell otherwise?"

"But Cry's privacy is important to him. We can't just invade like that!" Piggeh objected. Piggeh and Cry had clicked the moment they met, so Piggeh was all for respecting his wishes.

"It's for his own good."

"But maybe there's a reason Cry wants his face covered." And so Pewdie's inner battle was voiced. Suddenly, Stephano interjected.

"Yes well, all this talk is perhaps not the best idea in terms of helping our companion, as it seems as though he is going to pass out in about three seconds."

Pewdie spun round at this and caught him just as he started to teeter. He held Cry close and waited for him to regain himself and stand up, but Cry was now just a dead weight in his arms.


	13. 12 Madness

**SHORT FILLER CHAPTERS ARE SHORT! Hello guys! I just went back to school recently so I've been physically weighed down with homework and stuff, so unfortunately this little thing we have right here wasn't my top priority. However, I managed to sit here and scribble this down quickly. This 'chapter' is admittedly not one of my proudest moments but it needs to be written so, I'm sorry. I psted that PewDieCry thingy in the end. It's called 'Maybe' and it's a little sick fic which is cute pre-slash. Good times. Speaking of good times,have I told you that I love you all. All 1,000 of you. Yeah. Yeah, that's right. 1,000. Thank you all so much! Your support is very important to my performance :) I'll always love you. Enjoy! **

**- Livvy 3**

**P.S Are long A/Ns frustrating or enjoyable? I just think I'm rambling but I like to keep you updated etc, so let me know if you'd prefer shorter ones or whatever ;)**

Pewdie held his friend close for a few seconds, shocked slightly by his sudden collapse, but then he regained his composure and lifted Cry bridal style into his arms. "We have to keep moving. There's going to be more coming now."

"I agree," Mr. Chair said.

"What are you going to do with him?" Stephano asked. "You cannot carry him for another two hours."

"You wanna bet?" Pewds answered, slightly hostile because of Stephano's disbelief in him.

"Well if you think you can, then by all means attempt it. I think it is a stupid plan."

"What do you propose we do? There is no other option."

"We could rest here," Piggeh suggested.

"No, it's too dangerous. Where's Maya?"

"Err..." Piggeh tried to remember. The dog came trotting through the door, just then and she started whining, sensing her master's distress. Pewds just sighed.

"There is no option other than to continue forward until we find a room which will fit us all in, so preferably a double bed. Stephano will lead, Piggeh and , you two can carry the food between you and pick up any laudanum and sanity potion you can. Don't worry about oil, we have enough of that. I'll carry Cry and help out in any way I can. Now let's go!"

Stephano stormed out of the room, unsheathing his sword, in an angry manner showing his frustration and inner emotions. He was acting strangely, but no-one could really understand why. _What is up with him? _Pewds thought.

"You guys okay?" he asked the other two. They nodded and followed Stephano out. Pewdie shifted Cry in his arms. "I dunno, Cry. We're surrounded by madness."


	14. 13 Not Important

**You can tell how disorganized I am! There I was in the last A/N shouting and raving about my new post 'Maybe' when I hadn't even posted it! But I definitely have now. Just go to my profile and scroll. It should be there at last. School. This is what it does to people. Love you all! Enjoy!  
- Livvy x**

It took about three hours (by Pewdie's personal judgement) to find a decent sized room. During that time, they met only one bro which they hid from efficiently, found five bottles of sanity potion, three bottles of laudanum and two keys, which were used and discarded.

Cry hadn't moved the whole time, and Pewds was worried. As he slowly placed his closest friend down in the centre of the bed, he still didn't react. Pewds brushed the dark hair from the American's eyes and gazed at him for a few seconds, worried by the paleness on what he could see of his face. What Stephano said next snapped something in the gamer.

"This is ridiculous! He's not going to die! This is a waste of time."

"You call looking after my closest friend a WASTE OF TIME?! You absolute piece of-" Pewdie was cut off by a punch to the nose. He felt hot blood fun down his lip. Instantly, Stephano looked shocked. Why had he done that?

"Pewdie, I-"

"Get out."

"But I-"

"Leave me alone." Stephano could see it was no use in arguing so he left and went into the room opposite, offering his apologies as he left. Mr. Chair and Piggeh shuffled awkwardly.

"What are you looking at?"

"Um... Pewdie, take this," Mr. Chair handed Pewdie a small bottle. Then he gave him another two bottles. "Give the laudanum to Cry, if he wakes up and seems strange, give him the sanity potion. Your nosebleed should heal up on its own soon, so don't waste any laudanum on yourself. We'll go and check up on Stephano."

"... Thank you." Mr. Chair nodded and left, pulling Piggeh behind him. Pewdie drank the small bottle of sanity potion, trying not to think of what it was and the fact that he needed it, even though he knew he was loosing his mind a bit due to his reactions to the people around him. He then administered the laudanum to Cry and sat on the bed, stroking his hair, waiting for the potion to work.

The whole situation got him thinking. What would he do if Cry died in battle? Or was seriously injured? He couldn't live with himself if something like that ever happened. It would be his fault. He was the only one in the group who would give his own life to save Cry's and he knew it.

He heard a small noise from the bed and looked down. How he wished he could see Cry's face just so he could see into his eyes and know whether he was okay.

"Pewds?"

"I'm here, Cry. How'd you feel?"

"Creature..."

"Yes you killed it, Cry, you saved me, thank you. I owe you my life."

"Not... important," Cry struggled to say. He coughed a bit and tried to sit up, but Pewdie gently pushed him back down. He needed to rest.

Pewdie laid down next to his American friend, as soon as he was on the bed, Cry nuzzled into him, sighing into his chest. Pewdiepie held his friend close.

"We'll get out of here. I promise, Cry. We will get out of here."

But Cry was already asleep.


	15. 14 Okay

**Heya! I like this chapter sorta, so I think you guys will too. I've been pretty busy lately but I found a bit of time to get this on the go so I guess I should thank my teachers for not giving me as much homework today and my mum for not giving me any chores XD Gotta love the action that's building up though, am I right? Love you guys, enjoy! Xxxx**

**Olivia xxxx**

Everyone had overcome their issues. The anxiety and stress in some had been cured with a simple sip of sanity potion and the men stuck in the castle had apologized for their wrong-doings, and had put their minds to a larger issue: battle.

The group had discovered the bros' base on their quest to find a room big enough to stay in. It was a section of the dungeons, right in the centre. Pewdie had noticed a line of bros heading in the same direction, and Stephano had followed them all the way to the dungeons and had come back with a bloodied sword and a helpful report.

Cry woke occasionally but not to the extent that he could engage with the conversation. He was out of it for a couple of hours after dawn break. Stephano and the other two reincarnated castle inhabitants were trying to plan the fight ahead, and Pewdiepie was practising his punching skills on a makeshift bro made from cushions whilst trying to help with the arrangements as best he could. If Cry woke up and seemed well by mid-day, they would attack that night.

The sun beat down on the floor of the room, illuminating the three men who were sitting in a circle in the centre and the slightly younger man laying in the bed. The Swede practised in the shadows of the room, trying to imitate the conditions of the coming fight to the best of his ability. He glanced at his friend on the bed every once in a while, worried for his condition. The day drew on.

"I have it!" Piggeh suddenly exclaimed late that morning, after hours of thought and concentration.

Pewdie stopped his relentless punching and went to sit on the bed by his friend, who was slowly fluttering his eyes at the sudden change in vocal volume. The Swede stroked his hair lovingly. If they ever got out of this alive, Pewdiepie would never let Cry out of his sight again.

"What is it?"

"If we attack from the rear, they will be completely surprised! We can edge round behind the dungeons by using the west entrance through the wine cellars!"4

"That's genius, Piggeh! If we split into two attack groups and a distraction force, then we shall be able to get closer still," Mr. Chair said, excitedly.

"Yes, but that is a similar plan to the one we had last time, and we only succeeded by the skin of our teeth, and a sacrifice had to be made in order to win so feebly."

"We have no other choice, Stephano. This is how it has to be," Piggeh whispered quietly.

"What are you saying?" Pewdie asked, still stroking Cry's chestnut hair as he woke.

"Huh? What's happening?"

"What I'm saying is that there is a very strong chance that not all of us will survive."

Silence.

Maya licked at Cry's hand and he chuckled slightly, breaking the silence.

"Cry, how are you feeling?" Piggeh asked, coming up to the bed.

"Good. Why shouldn't I be?" he responded, confused. He sat up straighter in the bed. Pewdie realised that the amount of sanity potion they'd administered to Cry must have had some sort of memory distorting effect... Mr. Chair had warned Pewdie that too much could do that to a person. However, it was probably best that Cry remained oblivious for now, they couldn't be dealing with him in bed for tonight.

"You-"

"No reason!" Pewdie cut Piggeh off. "You just slept for a while."

Cry swung himself out of the bed and stretched. He picked Maya off of the bed and sat down with Stephano and Mr. Chair. Stephano moved away.

"Who will be the distraction?" Mr. Chair said suddenly after a few moments of confused silence from most people at Cry's well-being.

"I will," volunteered Piggeh.

"Are you sure?" Pewdie asked, and Piggeh just nodded, smirking.

"I have a plan." The two shared a bro-fist and Cry laughed lightly, petting the small pug in his arms.

"What's the main plan? What am I doing?" Cry inquired.

"You will be in the first attack rank-"

"No," Pewdiepie spoke up.

"What?" Piggeh said.

"I said no. I will not let Cry go in the first attack rank. I'm not putting him in that danger," Pewdie said stubbornly.

"I can fight, Pewds!I can go first."

"Cry, what if-"

"No! I'm going in first."

"I won't let you!"

"You can't stop me!"

"...Then I'm coming with you."

Silence fell on everyone as Cry considered this.

"Okay."


End file.
